


Home for Christmas

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley and her friends are trying to come up with a perfect gift for their parents. Maya has an amazing idea. They can surprise their parents by going into the Digital World and finding their partners from back when they were kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for Christmas

_[The Digimon](http://lucayaobvisously.tumblr.com/search/digimon) (both the adults and the children)_

“Have you gotten your mom a Christmas present yet?” Lucas asks as he sits beside Maya on the floor of the computer room. In his lap is a small blue creature with a white belly that looks like a dragon.

“No,” the blonde shakes her head. The white squishy creature sits beside her, chewing on an apple and nearly shredding it with sharp rows of teeth. “But I think I have an idea.”

“What is it?” the small creature on Lucas’ lap asks, bouncing up and down. “Is it chocolate?”

“No, DemiVeemon,” Maya shakes her head, “I think maybe I’ll try to bring Palmon here.”

“That’s a great idea, Shortstack!” Lucas beams at his friend. “We should do that for everyone!”

“I’ll call Riley and then we can go get everyone. Our parents don’t know we don’t about the Digital World. A huge surprise.”

“I love surprises!” DemiVeemon jumps up and down, wiggling his little legs.

“I have one question.” The white creature looks up. “What’s Christmas?”

* * *

 

“That’s a great idea!” Riley screams as soon as they tell the others their idea. Beside her, a tan puppy-like creature wags it’s tail. “What’d’ya say, Salmon? You think you guys would be able to rustle up all of the old Digimon?”

“We can do it!” an armadillo Digimon nods, answering instead. Farkle chuckles. “I bet you the others would love that.”

“Hey!” Salmon yips, glaring at the other Digimon. “She asked me, Armadillomon, not you!”

“Please stop fighting,” a bipedal hawk caws from it’s place next to Zay. His wings are crossed like a human’s would if they were angry and his eyes are narrowed. “You are like children.”

“This plan is illogical,” a worm-like Digimon spoke up. Auggie nods his head, curls bouncing.

“Please, guys, we need to get going if we’re going to get everyone together on time.” Riley stands up and holds Salmon in her arms. “Farkle, you and I can get everyone from the Forest Region. Maya, Lucas, you guys go to the Desert Region. And Zay, you and Auggie can go to the Beach Region.” The DigiDestined nod and each go their separate ways.

* * *

 

“Um, sweetie, why are there huge boxes in our living room?” Cory asks on Christmas morning. Riley had ordered all the adults into the room, including Maya’s mother Katy and Shawn. Farkle entered the room with his father, Lucas and Zay not far behind. He notices all of the children have some sort of bag on their shoulder or at their feet.

“Yes, and why did you demand we come over here?” Stuart Minkus asks his son.

“We wanted to give you your presents together,” Riley says, smiling at her parents. She gestures to the boxes. “Well, go ahead, open them.”

“But what about your presents?” Topanga asks at the same time as Auggie comes down from his room.

“Are we opening presents now?” Auggie asks. The adults chuckle, but freeze when he sees the small insect cocoon thing in his youngest son’s arms. Riley’s eyes widen and she runs over to pull her brother with her to stand in front of the presents. “Oh, we’re–” His sister’s covers his mouth.

“What’s going on?” Shawn asks, standing up and crossing his arms.

“NOW!” Maya shouts as soon as the parents start stepping forward and the wrapped boxes are torn apart as Digimon pop out.

“SURPRISE!”


End file.
